1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pets; more specifically, pet accessories and toys. The positionable and expandable tube system pertains to a series of snappingly engaged, rotatable segments which snappingly engage using ball and socket-type joints. The tube system may be used for pets such as hamsters, gerbils, rats and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in the field of pet accessories used rigidly connected segments of brittle tubing and separate connectors which have limited positionability. With the currently available tube components, the user must incorporate multiple tube segments and connectors to create an angled pathway, whereas the present invention provides for multiple positioning without connectors, using a plurality of like tube segments.